


Gone for good I Destiel

by CheritziePoP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crazy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Multiple chapters, Sad Dean, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, custom character, insane, insane asylum, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheritziePoP/pseuds/CheritziePoP
Summary: Everyone has an Angel. A guardian Who watches over us. We can't know what form it will take. One day all man, next day, a little girl. But don't let appearance fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet, they are not here to fight our battle's, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us, everyone of us, that hold the power over the world's we create.





	Gone for good I Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you like this fanfiction. excuse all the mistakes that I might of made. this is the very first fanfiction I have ever made, so I hope you like it.

Everyone has an Angel. A guardian Who watches over us. We can't know what form it will take. One day all man, next day, a little girl. But don't let appearance fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet, they are not here to fight our battle's, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us, everyone of us, that hold the power over the world's we create.

" Do just what we talked about. You control this world. Let the pain go, let the guilt go, what you're imagining right now, that world you control, that place can be as real as any pain. Just let go. I'm going to ask you questions. They will get more personal as we go along, so don't feel afraid to stop me. Ok. Firstly, what's your full name?"

"... Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Thank you. How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Well done. Who are your parents?"

"John and Mary Winchester."

"Sweet pea, John and Mary Winchester don't exist. Non the matter, when is your birthday?"

"March 1st ... 1979."

"Ok ... Well, do you know why your here?"

" ... the doctor says that I am unstable and unclean. That I cannot be trusted."

"Yes but that's the doctor speaking, not you. Let me ask you again. Why do YOU think you are here?"

"Because I am different. I'm not like the other people here. I ... I know things. Things that people only see in their nightmares, I see everyday."

"And what is that?"

"Ghosts, hell hounds, but mostly ... mostly demon's."

"Angel's?"

"No."

"But you believe in the devil?"

"No. I believe that the devil ... Lucifer is real, but I don't believe in him."

"But dean, isn't it true that if there is a devil, there must be a god?"

"No."

"No?"

" My mother used to tell me the angels watch over us."

"You mean ... Mary?"

"Yes. But if they are real, where are they, why are they letting women, men, children suffer and die while letting the monsters live, and not suffer for their crimes."

"I don't know. Well, thank you dean."

" - oh and dean? Welcome to mt . Pleasant asylum."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some love down below and comment if you think that I should improve on a few things. thank you so much for reading and new chapters will be out soon!!!
> 
> «Tumblr»  
> ~ letssimplyashley


End file.
